Unadulterated Love
by Originals143
Summary: Some bonds, some relationships are beyond any definition, beyond any exchange of words. A short drabble.


**|: Unadulterated Love :|**

..

Shreya paced back and forth in the hospital corridor, her face swarmed with agitation. She was muttering to herself while biting her lips. "Why.. why did he have to take that bullet for me? He could have just let that criminal shoot me?," she mumbled, now fiddling with her fingers as her eyes wandered above at the indicator outside the operation theatre.

"Ohh come on, Shreya! It's alright, he will be fine. It's just a small wound. And.. he's a brave boy. I think you're reacting a bit too much!," Daya almost flung his hands in the air, helpless at being unable to calm her down that evening. He finally held her by the arms in an attempt to make her sit, but she stubbornly refused, looking him straight in the eyes. "No Daya, it's _not_ alright! He doesn't deserve this. That bullet was aimed at me! He shouldn't.. he shouldn't have come in between," Her voice shuddered as she spoke, and Daya, when sensing she was on the verge of tears, patted her gently on the head.

Needless to say, when he looked at her, her eyes had brimmed with tears, threatening to make way any second, and Daya flinched for a second before taking her hands in his. Shreya slightly trembled as she spoke. "You know, Daya. You _know_ how much all of this matters to me. If anything happens to him, I can never, _never_ forgive myself! And do you realize we will be forever indebted to him?," she sniffled, and Daya rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok. I understand, love. I very well understand. That's why I requested ACP sir to let me come here with you. Because I know how hard this is for you," he gave a faint smile which she returned with a slight nod.

Glancing momentarily toward the operation theatre, Daya wiped her tears. "Eat _something_ at least. How long are you going to starve yourself? I'll get you something from the cafeteria," saying this, he started walking when Shreya held his hand. "No. Daya, I won't be able to take a single morsel till I get any news of him. Don't go anywhere, stay with me. Please!," she pleaded through the tear-strained face and Daya gave in half-heartedly.

As she leaned against the dull wall of the corridor, an anxious look on her face, Daya watched her from a distance. Despite the stress his girlfriend was going through, he couldn't help smiling at her at that moment. There were some things very different, very extreme for Shreya. Some bonds, some relationships beyond any definition. Just as the one between her and the patient.

And like many other qualities about her, this was one thing he didn't mind at all.

After what seemed like ages, the door to the operation theatre opened, and before Daya could analyse, Shreya pounced on the doctor. "Doctor, how is he? He will be fine, right?," she demanded, a little too impatiently. "Nothing to worry, officer. He's absolutely fine, in perfect health. We'll shift him to the room in a few minutes," he assured and walked off.

"Thank God," Shreya breezed, smiling at Daya and rested her head on his shoulder. "See, I told you. Will you relax now at least?," Daya smiled, caressing her hairs. "Hmm," she voiced, her head still on his shoulder.

Shreya nervously entered the room, her eyes fixed on him and his features… weak yet radiant enough to brighten up the dullness of the entire hospital. She burst into fresh tears as she sat beside him. "Ohh, why did you have to do it? Why did you take the bullet for me? Do you know how precious your life is for me?"

He merely blinked his eyes in response, indicating he had already forgiven her. "I love you! I love you so much! And thank you for saving my life," Shreya's voice was barely above a whisper as she carefully gave him a soft embrace amidst a teary smile. She could remain like this forever.

"Woof! Woof woof!," the patient replied which Shreya took as an answer equivalent to 'I love you too human!' and gave a soft but contented laugh. The pure, impeccable love and innocence in his eyes were enough to make her understand.

Outside the room, Daya couldn't help but chuckle at the scene inside, and blinked away the tears forming in his own eyes, as he proceeded to inform the dog squad and the rest of his team.

Like many other qualities about his girlfriend, this was one thing he didn't mind at all.

..

 **~~ The End ~~**


End file.
